Stupide ?
by SummeRon
Summary: Un petit RH pour ne pas changer. Scène presque banale dans la Salle Commune : POV de Ron pfiou vive les résumés


_Après "Histoire d'une vie" qui n'était pas l'OS le plus réjouissant que j'ai écris, en voici un autre un peu plus... enfin surtout moins..._

_ Bonne Lexture _

_POV de Ron_

****

**Stupide ?**

Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte. C'est affolant comment les événements nous font oublier l'essentiel au point de ne pas le voir du tout. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Je ne l'avais pas vu. Elle, si belle, si fragile, si impulsive, si sérieuse, si... elle.

Je l'aime, je le sais mais je ne fais rien pour qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Stupide ? Peut-être. Mais j'aime tellement pouvoir la regarder comme je le fais en ce moment. Je ne m'en cache même plus. Elle le sait, alors quand nos regards se croisent elle me sourit et je ne prends même plus la peine de détourner mes yeux.

Le pire dans cette vie est le doute qui m'envahit sans cesse. Peut-être m'aime t-elle, mais si ce n'est pas le cas... que pourrais-je faire sans elle, sans son sourire, sans son regard ? Je sais exactement ce que je ferais : je me vengerais de son abandon en prenant la première fille qui passe et qui veule bien de moi. Stupide ? Certainement. Mais je suis comme ça. Alors je m'abstiens de lui avouer mes sentiments. Pour garder un minimum de contact avec elle je m'engage à la faire enrager dès que l'occasion se présente. Et j'y parviens assez bien je dois l'avouer. Vainqueur sur le moment, j'en ressors plus abattu qu'avant à chaque fois.

Comme toujours j'ai laissé mes pensées vagabonder à leur aise, et comme toujours elles aboutissent à un des points négatifs de ma vie.

Mais que fait-elle ? Pourquoi s'approche t-elle de moi avec ce regard ? J'ai encore du faire quelque chose...

- _Ça va Ron ?_

- _Oui très bien pourquoi ?_ Je sens ma gorge se serrer mais tout va pour le mieux ! Pourquoi mon cerveau ne répond plus correctement lorsqu'elle est près de moi ? Ses yeux se posent sur les miens et je perds instantanément le contrôle de ce muscle appelé « cordes vocales ».

- _Je ne sais pas mais en une seconde ton visage s'est assombri et ton sourire a disparu..._

Que répondre à ça ? Lui envoyer un 'je suis obligé de sourire maintenant ?' sur ce ton cinglant que je maîtrise si bien ou être plus commode comme me le conseille Harry ? J'opte pour la seconde solution.

- _Et tu es perturbée que je ne sourisse plus ?_

Ma voix a prit involontairement un ton que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je ne suis tout de même pas en train de flirter ? Pas là, pas maintenant... Trop de frustrations ont donc abouti à ce résultat : je la drague ouvertement dans la Salle Commune. Elle paraît aussi surprise que moi de ma réponse.

- _N'entends pas ce que tu veux entendre Ron !_

Je rêve ou un de ces sourcils vient de se lever ? Moi qui la croyais surprise, apparemment je me suis trompé. Son visage s'illumine d'un de ses superbes sourires et j'y réponds volontiers.

- _J'ai entendu que tu regrettais mon sourire._

- _J'ai dit que tu ne souriais plus, nuance !_

Nos voix se faisaient suaves et même si je m'en réjouissais, cela m'affolait. On jouait sur un nouveau terrain et la pente était glissante. C'était le moment pour que la situation revienne à la normale.

- _Quand tu auras finie de jouer sur les mots Hermione je pourrais peut-être y aller !_

Le voici ce ton cinglant que j'apprécie tant. À ses yeux je vois que j'y ai été fort et que le changement de ton a peut-être été trop rapide. Mais après tout, qu'attendais elle de moi dans cette joute verbale continuelle entre nous ? J'ai réagis comme il le fallait, enfin je crois...

- _Très bien, vaque à tes occupations, je te laisse._

En un tournoiement elle se trouve dos à moi en ayant pris bien soin d'employer un terme que je ne maîtrise pas tout à fait. Vaquer ? Pourquoi avoir fait si compliqué ? Mais je ne m'y attarde pas car son odeur vient d'emplir l'atmosphère et je me surprends à fermer les yeux pour mieux apprécier cette essence rare.

Quelques secondes plus tard je rouvre les yeux et je la vois. Elle est toujours dos à moi et ses cheveux sont toujours en pagaille, mais subitement elle amène sa main vers son visage. Que fait-elle ? Curieux et anxieux je m'approche et je la vois. Elle, la larme tant redoutée. Celle qui met toujours plus de distance entre Hermione et moi. Pourquoi est elle tombée cette fois ?

- _Tu pleures Mione ? _Tiens je la rappelle par son surnom, je veux me faire pardonner quelque chose donc.

- _Bien sur que non Ron ! Mais va, toi qui avais tant de choses à faire !_

- _Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. _

Pris d'une envie insoupçonnée, je lui prends doucement le bras pour qu'elle se tourne correctement vers moi. Une fois face à face je la vois qui laisse traîner ses yeux sur ma main qui effleure peu à peu son bras. Je la sens frissonner, ou est-ce moi ? Peu importe, ma main continue son chemin et viens trouver son double. Elle me laisse prendre sa main et enlacer mes doigts dans les siens. Je n'en reviens pas. Alors je la regarde pour être sûr de bien comprendre tout ce qui m'arrive. Je me noie dans ses grands yeux chocolat. Y voyant une lueur d'envie je presse doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est si doux, si agréable. Cette chaleur qui m'envahit, cette envie de ne jamais la quitter, tant de choses qui me font paraître ce moment infini. Mais la réalité me rattrape et je sens une forte chaleur sur ma joue. Comment avait-on pu passer d'un doux baiser à une forte gifle ?

_- Excuse moi Ron mais, toi... moi... je ne suis pas prête_

Pas prête ? Mais je croyais pourtant qu'elle était folle de moi ? Ah non ça c'est la Mione de mes rêves. Prête pour quoi ? Elle croit que je vais l'allonger sur le canapé pour lui faire des choses auxquelles je ne suis moi même pas près ? En tout cas avec la femme que j'aime, donc elle. Ça y'est je bégaye.

_- Écoute Mione !_ Non ne donne pas d'ordre Weasley, pas d'ordre, pas à elle bordel ! D'ailleurs vu son regard tu ferais mieux d'échanger ta place avec la petite araignée sur le mur en face. Quoi une araignée ! Ressaisis toi Ron... inspire... expire...

_Enfin si tu voulais bien écouter ce que je veux te dire Hermione, s'il-te plait, enfin t'es pas obligée..._ Soit un homme Weasley !

_- Ron moi aussi j'ai des choses à faire, alors vas-y donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas partir !_

À part que si tu pars maintenant je n'oserais plus jamais te regarder sachant que j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes ?

_- Il faut qu'on parle._ J'ai plutôt l'impression que je veux rompre avec elle en disant ça, c'est lamentable. _Si je t'ai embrassé c'est que... j'en avais envie c'est tout ! Et toi au lieu de profiter tu me gifles ! _Ça c'est encore plus lamentable. Rejeter la faute sur elle : pitoyable !

_- Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi Ronald, c'est tout de même toi qui m'a embrassé sans aucune raison apparente ! _

_- Si Mademoiselle Granger avait vraiment voulu m'en empêcher, elle aurait pu ! Quand je te caressais le bras comme ça tu n'avais pas l'air de rechigner !_

J'ai l'impression d'être revenu une minute plus tôt, elle face à moi et mes doigts parcourant son bras. Sauf que quelque chose a changé... C'est désormais elle qui enlace ses doigts aux miens et c'est ses lèvres que je sens sur les miennes. Oh mon dieu Hermione Granger est en train de m'embrasser ! Par Merlin que c'est bon ! Ah si je m'écoutais... Oh et puis après tout c'est moi l'homme ici ! Doucement je franchis la barrière de ses lèvres et elle se laisse faire, comme si elle en avait autant envie que moi.

Je finis par quitter ses lèvres et je la contemple. Elle aussi me regarde et m'offre un de ses plus beaux sourires. Je me sens si bien, ses mains jouant avec mes mèches rebelles, mes mains parcourant son dos. Je n'ai qu'une envie la garder près de moi à jamais. Stupide ? Non, certainement pas.

**The End**

_Hep Hep Hep partez pas sans donner votre avis, c'est quoi ces manières ?_

_A la revoyure +_

_Summer_


End file.
